parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero Guard (Crossover style)/Return to the Pride Lands
Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Kion *K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Bunga *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic) as Fuli *Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono *Spyro as Beshte *Enid (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Anga *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic) as Azaad *Clyde (Pac-Man) as Janja *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Jasiri *Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) as Madoa *Inky (Pac-Man) Blinky as Extra as Cheezi *Pinky (Pac-Man) as Chungu *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) as Mzingo *Boris (Gadget Boy) as Mwoga *John Smith (Pocahontas) as Adult Kovu *Gwen (Total Drama) as Adult Vitani *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Shabaha *Winnie Werewolf (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kasi *Elsa Frankenteen (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Imara *Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Tazama *Misty (Pokémon) as Adult Kiara *Hercules as Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Ignitus (Spyro) as Basi *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Mbeya *Cilan (Pokémon) as Shingo *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Hadithi *Azumarill (Pokémon) as Kulinda *Marill (Pokémon) as Young Ona *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Johari *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zito *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto *Ashima (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Ma Tembo *Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Boboka *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon's Mother *Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) as Big Baboon *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thurston *Head Rush (Skylanders) as Vuruga Vuruga *The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu *Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom *Derick the Crocodile (The Secret Life of Pets) as Male Crocodile *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) as Makuu *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Askari *Melina (Smurfs) Brenda as Extra as Makini *Moana as Rani *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Tangaagim *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Cek *Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Rama *Nita (Brother Bear 2) as Female Polar Bear *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Tsah *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH) as Sasem *Gobu (Tarzan) as Sokwe *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Shujaa *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Pinguino *Narissa (Pokémon) as Adult Tiifu *Kay (Pokémon) as Adult Zuri *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Dendy (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Binga *Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) as Fikiri *Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) as Kitendo *Donkey Kong as Majinuni *Diddy Kong as Hafifu *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Baliyo *Tarzan as Surak *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Nirmala *Queen Lillian (Shrek) as Queen Janna Gallery Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Kion Okko.png|K.O. as Bunga Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Fuli Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro as Beshte Enid.png|Enid as Anga Espio n Sonic X.png|Espio the Chameleon as Azaad Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde as Janja Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Jasiri Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Madoa Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky, Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|with Blinky as Extra) as Cheezi Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky as Chungu Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Mzingo Boris (Gadget Boy).jpg|Boris as Mwoga John Smith 46.png|John Smith as Adult Kovu Gwen TDA Rank.png|Gwen as Adult Vitani Char 33170.jpg|Mira Nova as Shabaha Winnie in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Winnie Werewolf as Kasi Elsa in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen as Imara Sibella in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Sibella as Tazama Misty-3.jpg|Misty as Adult Kiara Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Ignitus dotd.jpg|Ignitus as Basi Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as Mbeya Cilan-0.png|Cilan as Shingo Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Hadithi Azumarill_anime.png|Azumarill as Kulinda Tracey's Marill.png|Marill as Young Ona PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Johari Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Zito Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Mtoto Ashima.png|Ashima as Ma Tembo BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as Boboka Mrs. MeeMee as Maria.png|MeeMee as Baby Baboon's Mother BabySMB3D2.png|Baby (Super Monkey Ball) as Baby Baboon GonGon 2.png|GonGon as Big Baboon Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Laini Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Thurston skylanders-trap-team-head-rush-2.jpg|Head Rush as Vuruga Vuruga Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) as Bupu BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom Derick the Crocodile.png|Derick the Crocodile as Male Crocodile King_K._Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool as Makuu King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Askari Melina_-_Smurfs.jpg|Melina, Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_7.57.04_pm.png|(with Brenda as Extra) as Makini Moana.jpg|Moana as Rani Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo14.jpg|Baloo as Tangaagim Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi08.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Cek Jungle-cubs-volume02-winifred04.jpg|Winifred as Rama NitaBear.jpg|Nita as Female Polar Bear Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Tsah Jenny McBride-0.jpg|Jenny McBride as Sasem Gobu.png|Gobu as Sokwe Char 52612.jpg|Rex as Shujaa Hubie-0-0.jpg|Hubie as Pinguino Narissa.png|Narissa as Adult Tiifu kouluttaja01.jpg|Kay as Adult Zuri Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Dendy.png|Dendy as Binga Aki Taylor in Ruff and Ready.png|Aki Taylor as Fikiri Spike Taylor.jpg|Spike Taylor as Kitendo Donkey kong 01.png|Donkey Kong as Majinuni Diddy kong smash bros.png|Diddy Kong as Hafifu Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Baliyo Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Surak Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle as Nirmala Char 38682.jpg|Queen Lillian as Queen Janna